Ganon's Rebirth
by yunakairiwave
Summary: Not good at summerys but ill try. This is my first story so NO FLAMES plz k just to be sure plz read. COMPLETE.


**The Legend of Zelda**

**Ganons Rebirth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the zelda characters i wish i did though. Nintendo are lucky.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ganon's Rebirth**

With a thundering boom and a swiftly ended scream, a young boy awoke to the large darkness surrounding him. Blindly he fumbled about the nightstand for his lantern and carefully reached into the drawer to light a match. With this match he lit the lantern and in turn it lit the room revealing to the young boy the polished floor and brilliantly painted wall that had always stood there. Yet there was something within the room that had made the boy feel uncomfortable. Yes it was there, in the corner of his room just beyond his wooden shield. A hand protruded out of a dark hole in the floor. It called to him "Link, we have been awaiting your discovery for some time". Within the second Link had been snatched up by the grotesque hand and it pulled him into the hole to fall far into the darkness below.

A befuddled Link, for a second time awoke to the sight of an immense dark. He lay motionless on the floor and his mouth was aching in pain. Summoning his last strength, he rose to his feet, swaying slightly and wincing as he fell and his knees collided with the stone floor.

"Why hello there mister fairy" A far off voice had said. Link was baffled as to what to say next. Who is mister fairy and WHO are you? Why was it so dark? These last words had formed in his mouth and the voice responded with a matter-of-fact voice "It's not dark mister fairy, your eyes are just closed". Link grunted in embarrassment and opened his eyes. "See mister fairy, all better". As a matter of fact he could not see and he opened his eyes wider but it was useless.

Suddenly a bright light blinded him and after much difficulty to avoid this ever-so brightening light, opened his eyes to a dimly lit cell in which he and this man, dressed in a bright green suit, were held captive. This man was very peculiar and almost familiar to link though he was sure he had never met him before. He had a large, pink, nose and wore a wide smile with squinting eyes. "My name is Tingle mister fairy, do you remember me". Link had just realized this "Tingle" was indeed calling him mister fairy and he had now felt very insecure.

Now hastily searched the cell, Link had high hopes of finding some-sort of exit. Upon the wooden bed he stood staring through the bars to a sprawling courtyard. At the center of this courtyard stood a single light and below this light stood a massive man dressed in black. Though he strained to see this man's face, it was shadowed by the hood draped over his head. Tingle had jumped on the bed and frightened Link. He gasped and then sighed and as he looked back to the courtyard he stared into the harsh yellow eyes of a red-haired man. This was the man standing below the light just seconds ago. Link fell back in a frightened gesture and crashed to the cement floor. The door just outside the cell bars opposite Link opened.

The man stepped through it slowly and lifted his hood to reveal his tan-gray face and bright red beard. "Why hello Link" he responded to Link's awestruck look "and good evening to you tingle" he had continued in a gruff and unexcited voice. How was it that everyone had known Link and he knew nothing of them? He looked back to Tingle and as he looked closer he realized the same glowing yellow eyes that had rested in his captor's head. Something was happening to the little man; he screamed in agonizing pain. It was then that his face had begun to change morphing into a tan-gray face and with a long nose and red-orange hair. He looked to this newly changed man and back to the towering man before him. The man that stood just outside the cell did not move and Link stared into his now empty black eyes. Then with out warning he jolted to an upright position and almost robot-like motioned to pull a black drum from his coat. Link suddenly scowled due to the fact that this was the drum stolen from his room several weeks past. It was said it had possessed magical powers though Link never had the time or the desire to play it. He would soon witness the power that this small drum held.

A solemn beat was played and the noise reverberated through the darkening room. The lights flashed for several seconds and then ceased to produce their dimmed yellow light. With a start the room had burst into a bright light and the floor had begun to rumble. Out of the cement floor directly beneath the door, a pillar had risen to lift the heavy door from its hinges. It fell to the ground shattering the rock in the next half of the room. The man once named Tingle fled from the cell and the room leaving the older man standing in a trance. Link reached out to grab his black drum and with the slightest touch the once colossal man fell to ashes beneath his feet. Link rushed across the room to pass through the door which the little red-haired boy was now quickly shutting. He did not make it in time and for several minutes he struggled to open it with no success.

The room behind him was thrust into a violent red light as the courtyard just beyond the metal bars burst into flames; the other little boy was trying to burn him alive! He quickly remembered the beat which the man who lay in ashes on the floor had just played. The beat echoed throughout the room the same as it had done before. Yet the beat of the drum did not raise a pillar under the door but several feet in front of him under the gray cinder block walls. This was good enough as the pillar had created a new doorway for which Link could pass through. He stepped through the hole quickly and quietly as if to expect the boy to attack him. Staring down the hallway he had seen the dancing light on the walls. The door to the chamber he had just left ironically squeaked its way wide open. Link ran quickly down the hall and into the courtyard looking for a means of escape.

It was hopeless and Link gazed off the cliff as a large bird rose from the depths of the canyon which it overlooked, the boy sitting and smiling on his back. With a swift and harsh movement it had grasped Link with its claws and carried him high into the air and dropped him into yet another courtyard. Link looked from side to side and realized the enormous amount of explosives within the courtyard. Quickly and with much fear in his eyes Link scurried to the top of a spiraling staircase that lead from the courtyard and climbed into a massive nest where the big bird had rested. The flames had jumped into the courtyard and lit the explosives creating an eruption of flame and debris. The nest was cast into the air and higher it soared. How high it had gotten, Link was unsure, for seconds later he fainted and was tucked deep into the straw of the nest.

He had awoken wet and dirty. Unknowing where he had falling he had put his foot out to venture over the land but when his shoes became filled with water, quickly pulled his feet back into the nest. A head rose from the water and soon and entire body, draped with fins that mimicked the look of wings. "We are the Zora", the fish-like creature had said. "It is wonderful to have you back with us great swordsman". He was a great swordsman? When and most importantly why did he give up this life which everyone talked so knowingly about? "Princess Zelda has been waiting to speak with you Link, The Master Sword is gone".

Link had heard of the Master Sword and its immense power to smite evil. This sword, carried by the legendary warrior, had locked the evil king in a forever sleep. Is this who he had used to be? Though he had never before heard the name of the legend ever spoken, he had a growing suspicion that this was his old life.

The Journey to the famed Hyrule Castle was a long one yet when Link had reached its large drawbridge and its well built market, it was worth it. He had not even seen the castle in which this Princess Zelda resides. The boat he had traveled in arrived at the front door of the castle and it opened with brilliance. Even more brilliant was the Princess Zelda who stood before him worthy of the highest beauty which she held. All the memories rushed back to his mind and swelled throughout his body. He had remembered his once forgotten past.

_**To Be Continued…..**_

I will try to make another part anytime i can. No flames just advice and some charaters people would like me to use in the story.


End file.
